


The Way It Is

by rainpuddles



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Yamada visits Nomiya in Tottori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [](http://chash.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chash**](http://chash.dreamwidth.org/)! ♥

"Yamada-san, when you feel helpless, please call me."

He says it knowing full well that she won't do it, despite having just agreed to it.

And then she asks why.

It shouldn't make him twitch like that, but it does. Because the answer is obvious, even to outsiders. But then again, Yamada-san is the kind of person who needs everything spelled out to her in order to realize, process, and _understand_ things. And sometimes, not even that will be enough.

So he says it the way it is. No promises of a lifetime together, no poetry about the moon and the stars, no fairytale endings; only the truth:

"Because I love you."

And it's then, as the train starts moving, that he finally rationalizes this feeling. _I'm in love with her._ It's not another one of those girls he'd see for a couple of months until he got bored of them, or the kind that would call him repeatedly over the day, asking if they could meet up. _It's love._

All of a sudden, he finds himself feeling both relieved, and like a complete idiot. Yamazaki and Miwako-san will never let him live this down, but at least now Yamada-san won't be able to make up excuses not to see him, to say that she didn't know how he felt. He smiles.

The road will be even rockier from now on, he feels. Because as much as he hates to admit it, it's clear that she's still in love with Mayama, and it'll take a while for that to change. But he's willing to wait for her, and he's determined to support her through it all, no matter what her final decision is. He wants to be there for the good and the bad, he wants to see her smile all the time.

  
The first thing Nomiya does when he arrives back in Tokyo is buy a cell phone for her.


End file.
